


Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A walk into the woods.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Out of practice, and written rather abruptly.

She smelled of the forest. Pine needles and moss, fungi, the dense ferns that hid all sorts of pathways through tightly knit trees that had seen ages whisper quietly away from them. She was timeless. His own personal deity to bend a knee to, kiss softly, whisper his wants into the memory of fields and forests. Unlike other gods, his whispered back, slid a hand over his own, made promises in return, and sealed her words with tongue and teeth against his skin.

Unfortunately for Percy, Vex’ahlia was in Syngorn as he thought of her, a fact that made any dramatic memories turn somewhat sour. To his credit, Percy had lasted a good two weeks before he abruptly locked the door to his workshop and strode into the forest, face set in determination. He had the sense of mind to grab his firearms, to posture a bit, make an appearance of going to the forest to hunt. Along the path to the woods he inspected bullets as he loaded Animus, and checked the balance of Bad News. A wonderful little physical tick he thought would be most effective.

Percy walked for a few hours. Quiet frustration met with quiet bird song and the movement of leaves and his own footfalls. He stopped and leaned against a tree, breathing in on a loud gasp, focusing on _this_. ‘This’ with outstretched branches and grooves in the bark where deer had come and attempted to scour the velvet from their antlers. ‘This’ of dappled sunlight making the fabric of his coat dance between different colors. ‘This’ being his Lady Vex’ahlia’s and everything that is of her. She was his unending forest and his home.

A loud shuddering breath followed by hands scrambling at fabric. His hands. His hands because she wasn’t here and he needed her. He needed her and so he came to the woods because they were hers. The smell of the mossy undergrowth bringing to mind their last night together before her stay in Syngorn. How he pulled her close and smothered his face in her hair as they lay under the night sky. Then lower when she spread her legs and pressed his face into her sex.

In times where he was completely alone, he wondered how he let himself go so far. How it became that one person held so much sway over him, and how terrifying it was that he would do anything for her. A fact he moaned into the waiting wilds as his hand grasped his cock and he began sliding up and down. He continued for a moment before spitting in his palm and twisting his thumb around his shaft. Vex swam in his vision, soft browns of her eyes, the remnants of the wilds leaving green around the very edges of her pupils. His forest goddess in front of him, lips wrapping around him, her tongue pressing into the sides, swirling around the tip. Percy fell back with his full weight against the tree and he moaned.

He moaned her name, her full title, the small endearments he used just for her, slipping into Celestial, as even if she wasn’t there, he knew she’d have loved to hear him speak it. Percy’s hand slipping up and down his shaft, as he thought of moonlit nights and hair adorned with stars, briefly pausing once or twice to slick his hand again, enough to continue the movement, but not enough to make his length entirely wet. He had long since given up attempting to explain his desire to be in some discomfort during sex. The thought of his dick rubbed raw and throbbing made him grin.

Lips around him. Fingers teasing him before thrusting inward. Gods, he left any supplies he could have had with him back in Vex’s manor. Percy’s legs tensed, his fist moving faster as he thought of Vex smiling at him as she inserted a smooth glass toy into his anus. He wanted her in him more than anything. That was almost the aim of the forest. Outside, he was drowning in her. He was inside of her, and with each breath he took a part of her in. The toy would have been nice, and quite preferable, but it was all still her.

Percy came into his hand, Vex’s name on his lips, the forest that was and was not her around him, wind whispering quietly, as if it knew it wasn’t quite complete without it’s mistress there. He slid down the tree he had been leaning against and sat on the ground.

He may have given up on gods and magic, but Lady Vex’ahlia was a force of nature. A goddess made out of sheer will and necessity. He had let her permeate his very being, had made him incomplete without her steady hand at the back of his neck, guiding him gently.

Percy was wary to call his excursions to the forest a form of worship, but there was truly no other word.


End file.
